Friendship And Something More?
by Ashenglow
Summary: Harry/Draco slash. If you object, don't read it. Nothing very explicit.
1. The Beginning

**Author's Note: I wrote this about a year ago, I believe, so don't judge it too harshly. :) Also, this has not yet been Beta'd, so if anyone wants to I would love that! I would greatly appreciate any feedback you have to give, positive or negative. Unless you don't like slash, in which case, don't read it. :P**

**Warnings: Slash, post-Deathly Hallows.**

**Disclaimer: This all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Only the plot is mine. ^.^**

Harry and Draco walked down Diagon Alley together. A few people still shied away from Draco, but in the ten years since the end of the war and Voldemort's fall, most people had come to be at least civil to Draco. Part of that was the apologies that Draco had made to the various shopkeepers in Diagon Alley. After Draco had shunned his family and fought against them in the last battle, he had still been a little aloof to the members of the Order. However, after first Hermione, and then the others, had realized that the only reason he was so hateful to them and to mixed-bloods in general was that that was the only way his family had raised him to communicate, they had started to accept him. And, as with most people who have never been shown love, that slowly began to wear him down until he learned how to communicate nicely and to treat all people equally. He had started his apologies with private ones to Hermione, Harry, and the Weasleys in general. Then, after practicing on them, he had apologized to all the shop keepers he had treated cruelly in his youth. Everyone in the Order was so proud of him that they threw him a small party that night, and secretly invited all the people he had apologized to. They, of course, after an explanation from Hermione, mostly forgave him and came.

So, as he and Harry walked down the street, most of what they got were friendly waves from the shopkeeps and the occasional sneer from a passing pureblood. They paused at the entrance to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Harry looked at his companion questioningly, and at his friends nod, opened the door. Together they escaped from the dust and noise of the street into the...dust and noise of the petshop. Harry briefly gripped Draco's shoulder bracingly, and then they turned to do what they had planned this trip for.

At Draco's birthday party earlier that year Harry had asked him for a word separate from the rest of the group. When they were outside the Burrow where the party was being held, Harry had asked Draco if he had ever contemplated getting another owl. Harry knew that the subject was a rather touchy one, since Draco's old owl had been killed in the final battle. Draco had always felt guilty about it, a fact that was only visible to one who knew him well. That or one who spent a lot of time watching him. Draco had hesitantly agreed, and so here they were.

"Harry! Come look. I found the sweetest thing!" Draco's exuberant cry rang out through the store, calling Harry's attention immediately. Harry darted through the various students-to-be in the shop and found Draco holding...something. It was tiny, fitting in the palm of one hand. Harry looked closer and saw two big eyes staring at him from the mop of gray fur that was it's head.

"Draco...? What...is it? It is certainly very cute and _very_ soft," Harry said, as he stroked it's head softly with the tip of one finger. He started a little as his finger brushed Draco's hand, surprised by the tingle that passed through his finger.

"It's a kitten, Harry! A little tabby kitten," Draco replied excitedly, the next moment clearing his throat as he looked around nervously, realizing what a little kid he sounded like.

Harry grinned at his best friend's awkwardness. Yes, he knew that they had been enemies for seven years, but after Ron and Hermione had gotten married, they had kind of drifted apart from him. After all, there they were married for four years and with two kids, and Harry was still just a bachelor, living alone. After the war, Harry had kind of drifted away from everyone, though. Except Draco. Maybe it was just the fact that both of them had felt guilty about all the deaths. Or maybe it was that, like Harry, Draco had no family left. But however it had happened, they had ended up best friends.

Harry led Draco to the front of the shop, where Draco set the kitten down gently, still holding onto it by the scruff of it's neck so that it wouldn't run away and wreak havoc. Harry insisted on paying for it, as it was his birthday gift to Draco, and after a little bit of arguing, Draco agreed. They exited the store, and, after waiting for their eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness, decided to Apparate to the Burrow, both to show off the kitten and to tell the residents there about a plan they had finalized that day.

When they arrived at the Burrow, Draco held the door open for Harry, who swatted him on the arm. Again, Harry was surprised at the tingle that passed through his hand, but shrugged it off, and hurried into the welcoming atmosphere of the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley, now beginning to go a bit silver at the roots, hugged Harry to her, then grabbed Draco as well as he entered. Harry and Draco were squished together as she looked up at her. Both of them were significantly taller than her, Harry the taller of the pair. Harry grinned at Draco, sympathizing, as he was used to Mrs. Weasley's hugging. Draco was still a little wary of it, and looked at Harry helplessly. Harry just shook his head and attempted to look serious.

Mrs. Weasley, who had insisted that all the Order members call her Molly, led them into the living room, where Bill and Fleur's daughter and Hermione and Ron's daughter were playing on the floor. Victoire was attempting to teach Rose how to jump rope. Harry grinned to the girls while walking over to hug Hermione, and Draco waved to Bill who was visiting as well.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentleman," Draco said politely to the gathering after motioning Harry over to join him. Harry grinned at the stiff way that Draco was starting the conversation. Even after all this time away from his family, Draco still had that constant air of formality.

"I would like to make an introduction, and an announcement. Here is the creature to be introduced. Everyone, meet Speckles, Speckles, meet Molly, Bill, Victoire, Hermione, and Rose."

Everyone grinned at the small ball of fluff that was the kitten, and after fawning over it for a few moments, Draco began to speak again, this time with Speckles sitting on his shoulder.

"As for the announcement, you people who have been pushing for Harry and I to stop batching will be very pleased," he said, looking pointedly at Molly and Hermione. They had the decency to look sheepish, although they expressed more excitement than chastisement.

"Oh, did you two meet some nice girls!" Molly and Hermione exclaimed.

"No, but we are moving in together since it gets kind of lonely baching, so we decided to go in on a house together. After all, with the money Harry's parents left him and the money my parents left, we might as well," Draco replied, trying to look nonchalant.

Molly and Hermione were extremely happy, and said that when they had gotten settled into the new house they would have to come visit. Harry and Draco left to go house shopping, utterly content with the reactions they had gotten.

They bought a gorgeous three story house in the country. It was built in the Victorian era and had a tower on one side. The walls were white boards and the trim was forest green. All in all, it was a gorgeous house. After about two months, they moved in, along with Speckles. Harry claimed the room at the very top of the tower, because ever since his Hogwarts years he had held on to his love of flying. Draco, being ever the gentleman, took the room just below, and they each made the rooms their own.

"Harry?" Draco called, rapping lightly at his friends door after walking up the short stretch of spiral staircase to his room.

"Come in! I was just thinking about taking a nap, since I just finished the last of the decorating."

Draco cracked open to door, and was surprised at the sudden burst of green that greeted him. After all, he had assumed that Harry would be decorating in Gryffindor colors. Then again, that was hardly fair since _he_ hadn't decorated in Slytherin colors. Draco opened the door further and stepped inside, closing the door gently behind him. He paused just a few steps in, gazing around him in awe. The floor was a carpet of grass, while all along where the walls would be there were tall trees. The ceiling, when he looked up, showed a softly cloudy gray sky. A cool light breeze moved through the room, and his eyes found Harry. He was sitting in what looked like a gazebo that was up against the wall of trees. Draco crossed the glade, absentmindedly noting the lack of bugs or spiders. Though, while there were no animals in the room, he could have sworn he heard a hint of birdsong that sounded as if it came drifting from across a forest.

"Like it? I got the idea from something Dumbledore did when we had a centaur divination teacher for a while. I loved the feel of the room he had, so I figured I would reproduce it. With a few minor changes of course, like the fact that I can control the weather in the sky, and there are no bugs."

Harry grinned at Draco, and brushed his unruly hair out of his eyes. Absentmindedly he touched his scar, almost as if checking that it was still alright. Draco's felt a pang in his heart as he thought of all of the sorrows that had befallen his friend. He walked over almost silently after kicking off his shoes in the doorway. Somehow, this felt like a room that one should be completely comfortable in. Entering the little gazebo when Harry beckoned, he again paused to look around. The gazebo was all white wood, with gorgeous latticework covered in vines of ivy making all but the entrance dark green. All of the light that filtered in through the leaves was tinted green, causing a green tinge to fall over the entire interior.

Harry was sitting on the edge of a dark green bed. There was a green velvet cover over the dark brown sheets. Like all other parts of the room, it seemed to exude comfort. Draco watched as Harry shifted a little, then patted the new space next to him on the bed.

"Come sit here, Drake."

Draco nodded his agreement, and walked over to sit next to Harry. It was only then that he noticed that instead of his usual jeans, Harry was wearing dark green silky boxers with his gray T-shirt. Draco gulped a little, sure that if he sat next to Harry dressed like that he would not be able to help himself and would jump Harry and ravage him right there. However, he knew that Harry would think something was wrong if he did not continue and sit by him. Sighing to himself, Draco steeled himself for the next few minutes.

Harry shifted towards Draco slightly as he sat down. The bed dipped where Draco had sat down, and suddenly Harry found himself leaning against Draco's chest, staring up at his steely gray eyes. Draco looked almost...flushed? Harry looked at him curiously a moment longer, then found his hand, moving as if it had a will of its own, brushing back a wisp of Draco's normally fairly tidy hair. Draco trembled a little at the touch, and Harry felt again that tingle of electricity that had been so confusing him for the past few months. It had only gotten stronger since that day in Diagon Alley, and at this point Harry was almost certain he knew what it was. However, it had been so long since he had felt it. Not since Ginny back before the war. Desire. He had to know though. It almost seemed as if Draco was...holding something back.

Carefully, and timidly, so that if Draco moved away, Harry would not have to be totally mortified, Harry leaned in towards his best friend. Draco's eyes widened as Harry drew closer, and his breath caught in his chest. He wanted to speak, but didn't want to ruin the moment. He instead let his eyes drift closed softly as he waited for Harry's lips to contact his.

He was frozen, knowing that if Harry's lips did not touch his soon he would have to take drastic measures. However, that was the last thought to cross his mind, as a millisecond later his world exploded into fireworks. Harry's lips were slightly chapped from a broomstick ride he had taken that morning, but that was the last thing on Draco's mind. Harry's lips played over Draco's for a few seconds but it felt like a lifetime. Draco was too caught up in being kissed to really respond. Then, far too soon for Draco, the lips were gone. So was the warm pressure of Harry leaning against his chest. Draco just barely managed to stifle a whimper. He had wanted Harry for so long, it hurt.

He opened his eyes slowly, feeling dazed and breathing heavily. Harry was sitting, with his back to Draco, on the other end of the bed, near the foot. Draco made a quick decision and scooted towards Harry. Gently, he reached out and touched Harry's shoulder. He inhaled sharply, startled by how strong his reaction had been to just that slight touch. However, he did not remove his hand from Harry's shoulder.

"Harry...?" Draco asked softly.

Harry turned slightly towards him and said brokenly, "I didn't know. All this time, and I never knew."

Draco was quite concerned at this point, and reached around Harry to grab his other shoulder, turning him towards him. Harry tucked his head and looked downward. Draco gently rested his hand under Harry's chin, and drew his face up to look him in the eyes. What he saw there made his heart sing, though intellectually he did not understand.

"Harry, what didn't you know? Tell me, please?" Draco begged.

"I...all this time..I didn't know I loved you. And, it seems that you do not feel the same, and..." Harry turned his face away at the end of this statement, but one tear rolled gently down his cheek.

That one tear was all it took. Draco's resolve broke as he watched the only man he had ever loved cry in front of him for the first time. He had seen Harry suffer under Crucio. He had seen Harry mourn his loved ones at the many funerals following the war. But never once had he seen him cry.

Draco leaned forward and took Harry's face in his hands. Cradling it gently, he made Harry look at him. Then, after gazing into his eyes for a moment, he leaned forward and kissed him. This kiss was nothing like Harry's experimental, if sweet, kiss. No, this kiss was filled with all the passion, pain, and love that Draco felt for Harry. This kiss was fierce and unguarded and passionate. Harry moaned slightly as he leaned into the kiss. Draco could feel Harry's inexperience, but that made it all the more tantalizing. Draco softly flicked the tip of his tongue along Harry's lower lip, asking for entrance, which Harry gladly gave him. Their tongues danced together sweetly. Slowly, Harry's hand began to travel down Draco's side, towards the hem of his shirt. Panting, Draco pulled away.

"H-Harry, not yet. Let's just leave it at this for now, okay?"

Harry nodded, breathing to hard to speak just yet. After they had both gotten their breaths back, Harry turned to Draco.

"So, I guess this means you do feel the same way?" He asked, a light teasing in his eyes.

"You could say that, yeah. Only for, oh, I don't know, the last TWO years!" replied Draco.

Harry sighed in contentment, snuggling into Draco's muscular chest. Draco wrapped his arms around his love, softly cradling the thing most precious to him.

"Draco?" Harry hedged, "Are...are you glad?"

Draco kissed the top of Harry's head and whispered softly, "More glad than I have ever been about anything before."

Together they sat there, soaking in each others presence and love as they gazed, not into the clearing, but into their future together.


	2. 3 Months Later

**Author's Note: Nothing much to say on this one. Enjoy, and please review!**

**Warnings: Slash.**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. **

"Draaaaaaco?" Harry looked over his shoulder to see if his boyfriend was _ever_ going to get up.

Draco stumbled into the room, looking slightly bleary and rubbing his eyes. He wrinkled his nose for a moment adorably as he sniffed the bacon-and-egg scented air. His eyes widened a little as he took in Harry's current state of...undress. It wasn't often that you could wake up to your boyfriend of three months cooking you breakfast _in only his boxers._ Draco crossed the room quickly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist in a possessive hug.  
Harry leaned back into the embrace, closing his eyes as he breathed in the smell of his boyfriend. Never, _never_ had he smelled something as good as Draco's singular mix of soap and cologne.

He smiled a little to himself as he thought of the events of the night before. That certainly had been _some_ celebration. He caught a vague whiff of alcohol as his boyfriend's breath passed over his face. Harry began to smirk a little, remembering some of the things Draco had *ahem* _thought of doing last night_, but his smirk was interrupted as a pair of soft lips covered his. Draco's kiss still held all the passion of the very first...well, second kiss that they had had. Merlin knows their first kiss had been plenty _sweet_, but it was nothing on their second.

Draco tightened his grip a little as Harry slumped back against him slightly. He loved that after waiting two years, he could finally make Harry's knees weak with just one kiss. Turning Harry in his arms, he entreated Harry to deepen the kiss, flicking his tongue gently against Harry's closed lips. Harry eagerly complied, opening his mouth softly to Draco's probing tongue. They stood like that, locked in an increasingly passionate embrace, until a slight smokey scent wafted around them.

Harry leaped away from his lovers embrace, and ran the few steps to the oven.

"Bloody...in the name of...I forgot the biscuits!" he cried angrily. Harry hurriedly grabbed a potholder from the hook on the handle of the oven door. He yanked open the door and grabbed the slightly blackened biscuits. Swiftly he set them on top of the stove across two of the burners. (He had adamantly insisted when they got the house that they have muggle appliances of various sorts, as he preferred to use them as opposed to a wand. They were, after all, the one thing that was not utterly awful about his younger years with the Dursleys. Also, Draco, with his new curiosity for all things muggle, had wanted to know how the various things worked. In the first few months after his apologies, the people who accepted them most easily were Harry, Hermione, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry could still remember the exuberant laughter and gasps of awe emanating from Arthur's shed when the two of them got going on muggle "artifacts".)

Draco feeling incredibly guilty for making his love upset, even if he had meant well when he distracted him, walked over to the pan of still smoking biscuits and gingerly picked one up, blowing on it and tossing it from hand to hand to cool it. He winced slightly as he saw just how burnt it was, but he was determined to make Harry less upset...even if it meant making himself sick on burnt biscuit. Tightening his grip on the biscuit a bit he slowly began to raise it towards his mouth. Inch by inch it got closer and closer to his lips, and with every inch his dread grew greater. Just as he was _about_ to bite into it...Harry's pale hand closed over it and gently pulled it away. Draco looked at Harry questioningly, and was very startled to see Harry grinning at him sweetly, but with his eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"Draco? Love, I _truly_ do appreciate the thought. Believe me. But I wouldn't have made _Voldemort_ eat a biscuit that burnt." Harry smiled at his boyfriend and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Now let me dish up the rest of breakfast. We will just have to do with toast this morning instead of biscuits."

Draco, realizing that the trouble had passed, smiled back and went to sit at the table. As he sat down, he realized what a mess he must look. Glancing down at himself he realized that it was even worse than he had feared. When he had thrown on the first clothes he came to on the way downstairs, muddled by sleep, he had thrown on his own pajama bottoms, so at least that was ok, but he had apparently grabbed Harry's dress shirt from the night before. Unfortunately, while Harry was a fair bit shorter than he was, Harry had much broader shoulders. So, Draco was sitting there in a shirt two inches too short for him, that was draped awkwardly off of his shoulders. Draco, slightly disgusted with himself for looking like this, (he could only imagine how bad his hair must look. Oh well, at least he had gotten out of that awful habit he had in his younger years of slicking it back all the time. Now his bangs brushed softly along his cheekbones, the shimmering blond strands highlighting his steel gray eyes,) pulled Harry's shirt off and tossed it in a corner of the kitchen. Glancing upward, he was just in time to see the slight widening of Harry's eyes and the sharp intake of breath as Harry looked at him.

Harry watched as his boyfriend pulled off his shirt and threw it into the corner. He was not, however, expecting the effect it had on him. He blushed a little as he realized that in the boxers that were the only things he was wearing, his...rather visceral reaction was _quite_ visible. Harry hurried to the table and quickly set the food down, immeasurably glad that he had brought the food all in one go. He quickly served himself, then stared down at his plate, carefully not making eye contact with Draco. He _knew_ what Draco would try to do...and they didn't have time. Harry had promised Ginny he would go to lunch with her and give her all the juicy details.

After they (not nearly as worried as they might have been, after all, George had come out as gay to his family a year before,) had told the Weasleys about their sexual orientation, and relationship, the Weasleys, being the wonderfully accepting people they were, threw a large party to celebrate. It turned out that Bill and Charlie had had a running bet on whether or not Draco and Harry would end up together after they saw the way Draco had looked at Harry. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were just happy that their favorite two bachelors were no longer single. It was nice that they could look after each other.

Harry finished off his food, wiped his mouth on his napkin, and got up from the table. He reached down and grabbed his plate, then glanced over at his love.

"You all done with your plate, dear?" he asked quickly. He was slightly more braced for his reaction this time, but still. Ugh, and he would have to go to lunch with Ginny like that. He was _sure_ she would tease him if she noticed...which she would, because she was Ginny.

Draco nodded and stood up, handing his plate to Harry with a smile of thanks. Pleased with himself at seeing Harry swallow hard as he stood up, he walked languidly across the room to the doorway. With one hand on the door frame he turned around and gave Harry a teasing wink. Harry flushed visibly, and Draco stifled a giggle of amusement.


End file.
